


YES/NO

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: High School AUs [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Fighting and making up, M/M, Mickey is still a Southside thug but he has goals, Rich Mickey, Shy Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: It all began in high school where Mickey was deeply deeply in love with Ian Gallagher. Somehow at some point however, they parted ways. It's a couple of years later when they meet again. Well, Mickey isn't letting Ian get away this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJessi/gifts).



> This is a nigerian song by a singer called Banky W. The name of the song is YES/NO.  
> i literally just wrote that entire song so if u wanna watch that video u can find it on you tube.
> 
> i need a happy fic because the two that am writing right now are anything but.
> 
> @Jessi this is for u, for that very sweet comment u just left me. :))

**2008**

Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and Mickey got to class early so he could get there before Ian Gallagher. He is with his normal click which consists of Robert, Tyler and Mike. He needed their advice on how to go about asking Ian Gallagher to be his date for valentines. They were brainstorming.

“Ugh, I'm exhausted.” Mike leaned on his chair and put his legs on his desk. “Why can't you just go with the usual _yes, no_?” he asks.

“The fuck is that?” Mickey wonders out loud.

“It's where you just write him a note. Will you be my valentines? Yes or no. Tell him to tick one.” Robert offers. 

“That’s sounds pretty fucking gay.”

Tyler laughs. “Oh, like you, you mean?”

Mickey flips him off and they all laugh. “Here, I know this is not your thing, so I’ll do it for you.” Mike offers. He sits up and removes a paper and pen from his desk. 

“Wait,” Mickey interrupts him. “are you sure he will know it's me? I mean, I'm not the type to do, _that._ ” Mickey is all up for romantic gestures but the last thing he want is for Ian to think the note came from someone else.

“He’ll know.” His three best friends chorus. 

_The fuck? _“I am not, that fucking obvious."__

“Dude,” Tyler takes his seat next to him. “No other guy will dare go near Ian Gallagher because of you.” 

Mickey looks at them confused as the other two nod at what Tyler just said. “The fuck are you talking about? Ian is not my boyfriend, why wouldn’t anyone want to ask him out?” 

“Because you’re Mickey Milkovich and you like him.” Robert tells him. 

“And you're not subtle.” Mike says even though he doesn’t look up since he’s busy… are those red hearts? “You think you are but really you're not.” 

Mickey takes a minute to ponder on this new discovery where he is the most obvious gay seventeen year old alive. He loves Ian he knows that much but he had no idea that it was common fucking knowledge. Mickey was not the type to go up to a guy because he liked him. he didn’t have the confidence. Especially if his crush looked like Ian Gallagher. That man was the true definition of beauty. Jesus. Mickey maybe bad ass but the redhead intimidated him. so over the years he had settled for smiling at him every chance he got. And his heart flattered like some girl’s every time Ian smiled back at him in that shy way he always does. Which was _every time_ Mickey smiled at him. 

Huh, guess he wasn't so subtle after all.

Soon enough the bell rang and students started trickling in. “There, done.” Mike showed him the piece of paper. 

**WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE? YES/NO** ❤❤❤ 

“This is so fucking gay. Did you have to include the three hearts? Come on."

 

He reaches for the paper so he can tear it up into tiny little pieces but Mike puts it out of his reach and gives it to Tyler who goes and puts it on top of Ian's desk. “And now we wait.”

Mickey kept an eye on the folded piece of paper to ensure it didn’t fall down or some nosy fucker didn’t try to take a peak. Like that bitch Cindy –Ian's desk mate- who was about to do exactly that. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Mickey shouts and smirks in satisfaction when Cindy pulls her hand back as is she’s just gotten burnt. 

The class is about to fill out when Ian walks in. Robert pinches him the arm. “I can see him you asshole!” Mickey whisper shouts at his idiot best friend. 

They watch as Ian goes to take his seat. He frowns at the piece of water but sits down and carefully picks it up then slowly opens it. Mickey watches intently as Ian reads it and he holds his breath. Ian turns around to face him and his idiot friends quickly scramble around trying to pretend they weren’t looking. Mickey doesn’t even spare them a glance too busy waiting to see what Ian is about to do. 

The redhead first smiles shyly which then breaks out into a big grin that leaves Mickey's stomach feeling like it's full of fucking water. 

Before any of them can do anything else the teacher walks in and pretends to cough so that the class can settle down. The day before they were assigned some research that each of them was supposed to present in front of the class. When it’s Ian’s turn Mickey just watches him with hearts in his eyes and he swallows every time Ian looks at him. Which is a lot throughout his presentation. 

Mickey spends the rest of the day high on happiness. 

_____________ 

**2016**

Mickey groans when his alarm goes off. 

_Conference today._

He groans again and reluctantly leaves his king size bed. His company is looking to hire someone new in the marketing department and they were holding presentations today. Since Mickey was one of the Managing Directions, it was mandatory he be there. He hated this presentations, some of this people were fresh out of college and were too nervous or too boring to get their points across. But once in a while they would find someone who knew what they were doing. 

Mickey hoped that today would be one of the days they find someone who actually knows their shit.

_______________ 

Mickey was chatting it up with one of the MDs as they wait for the first presentation. When one of the secretaries announced they were ready to start Mickey straightened his suit and waited. He did a double take when he saw who was the first one to walk in.

He knew that physique and red hair like he knew the back of his hand. He could recognize Ian anywhere. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right. Yep, definitely Ian. He watched as the secretary helped Ian with his props as they all waited patiently. Mickey in his mind had already given Ian the job. Whether or not he nailed this presentation. Mickey didn’t care if they had to train him, he was going to sway the other directors into giving Ian this job. He honestly didn’t care how unfair that was to the rest. 

The man he will forever be in love with had just casually waltzed back into his life. Everyone else could eat a dick. 

He saw Ian notice him and frown in surprise. Mickey smirked in return and waved at him. Ian waved back albeit meekly but Mickey swore he saw the tension leave him. Great, if Mickey could make Ian less nervous that was better. That way he could do a better job and Mickey wouldn’t have to convince anyone that Ian was the right fit. 

Ian went through his presentation confidently, talking directly to Mickey most of the time. Mickey couldn’t help the feeling of déjàvu, back to eight years ago in that classroom Ian giving his presentation. This, seeing Ian again, was a gift from the gods and Mickey wasn’t going to waste it. 

Once Ian had been dismissed, Mickey didn’t voice his opinion just yet waiting to see what the others thought. He couldn’t be happier to see that they liked Ian. But the rest still had to come in. 

Too bad Mickey's mind had already been made and he pretty much just thought about Ian throughout the rest of the presentations. 

_____________ 

Mickey is in his office when he hears a knock on the door. “Come in.” 

“Hi.” 

He looks up and immediately drops what he's doing to give Ian his undivided attention. “Gallagher, what a… what a nice surprise.” Demmit. All this years and Mickey still hadn’t learnt how to be eloquent and shit.

“Good to see you too. May I?” he asked gesturing at the seat opposite Mickey. 

“Of- of course.” 

“I asked around for your office, hope you don’t mind.” Ian sits down and chuckles lightly then looks at his hands. He was still shy, Mickey liked that. “It's _so_ good to see you Mick.” 

“Yeah. It's been what, eight years?” he asks as if he didn’t already know.

Ian nods still with the big smile on his face. “Yeah. I thought I'd never see you again.” 

“Yeah, me too. Great presentation out there.” 

“Thank you. I umm, I got the job.” 

“Really? That’s amazing.” 

Ian squints at him. “You one of my new bosses now. You knew I got the job.” 

Mickey laughs sheepishly. “Yeah. We should totally celebrate.” 

“Are you sure? It's on a weekday and tomorrow is supposed to be my first day.” 

“Like you said. I'm your boss and I'm granting you permission to celebrate." 

“O- okay.” 

___________ 

They go out as group where Ian brings his best friend Eric who comes with his wife. And Mickey invites his friends but only Mike and Tyler show up. There is an unsaid agreement that Mickey and Ian sit next to each other. They drink and catch up and laugh and Mickey can't believe how happy he is. 

In the back of his mind over the years even as he fucked other men he always knew that his heart belonged to Ian. But to have him here with him now all this feelings come crushing back and they are even stronger than they were in high school. 

“We should play some pool.” Ian whispers in his ear. 

Who is Mickey to say no to an opportunity of being alone with the love of his life? “What happened?” Mickey asks as he goes first. 

“I don’t know.” Ian replies. “We lost touch I guess.” 

“Man, I had the biggest crush on you Gallagher.” Okay so, the liquor courage has officially kicked in. 

Ian smiles shyly and pauses to look at him. “Me too. Couldn’t believe the big bad Milkovich wanted me of all people.” 

"What's not to like?” Mickey asks as he stands directly behind Ian blatantly gazing at his ass as he takes his shot. 

Ian catches him watching and laughs loudly. God, Mickey loves that sound. “I missed you Mick.” Ian confesses and Mickey takes in a sharp breath. 

He stands in front of Ian and the taller man looks back at him waiting. “What's stopping us from picking up where we left off?” 

Ian smiles and looks up at the ceiling probably to hide the blush that Mickey can already see. “The fact that you're my boss for one.” 

Mickey steps back and takes a sip of his beer. “Fuck that shit. We should totally try to make it work.” 

“You think so?” Ian steps towards him and Mickey nods. Ian hits their cue sticks together. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Pfft.” Mickey says and Ian laughs. “Hard to get, i like. A Milkovich never walks away from a challenge.” Ian laughs even louder and Mickey simply cannot get enough. 

_____________ 

“I cannot believe they found each other again.” Tyler says as he shakes his head from left to right. 

“Yeah. Look at them.” Eric, Ian's friend agrees. “Ian was totally in love with Mickey back in high school." 

“Mickey too!” Mike and Tyler chorus. 

“See? I told you there was such a thing as fate.” Eric’s wife tells him. 

_____________ 

The following morning the first thing Mickey does is write a note and has it delivered to Ian. 

**WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME? YES/NO** ❤❤❤ 

He smiles to himself because this totally takes him back and there is no way Ian is going to say no to him now. 

_____________ 

“Thank you for saying yes.” Mickey tells Ian at their dinner date. 

“I never had a chance against your Milkovich charm.” Ian replies and chuckles lightly. “Nice place. You're Mr. fancy now.” 

“Shut up.” Mickey bites back fondly. 

“What can I get you?” their waitress interrupts them smiling at Mickey loudly and flirtatiously. 

Mickey scowls at her and asks Ian to order first. He can't help but smile at the glare Ian gives her. 

“So she likes you.” Ian points out after she's gone to get their order. 

“Doesn’t matter. I only have eyes for my date.” Mickey could watch Ian blush all day. 

_____________ 

That night they consummate their soon to be relationship. 

One month later they make their relationship official. 

A day later they finally say their I love yous. 

Four months later Ian moves in with him. 

They both love each other, have for years now so they don’t see it as moving too fast. In fact Mickey saw all of it as overdue. It was about fucking time. 

_____________ 

Tyler, Robert and Mike invite Mickey to some gay club and he heads to Ian's office so they can go to join his friends. He finds Ian busy with all this papers scattered around his desk, going through them with the woman they also hired the same day. Ian tell him he's swamped but he will join him as soon as he's done so Mickey goes ahead to join his best friends. 

It's apparently some new club and they insist he has to try it. “I get why I'm here but what are the rest of you fuckers doing here? You switch teams?” Mickey teases as he joins their booth and they all laugh. 

An hour later and Ian still hasn’t showed up. Mickey is not sure he wants to stay here if he's not with Ian. Some guy approaches their table dancing seductively and asks him to dance. Mickey really doesn’t want to, he hates dancing. And if it wasn't for being tipsy and peer pressure from his friends, he would not do it. But he finds himself on the dance floor moving to some pop by Rihanna. He only knows who the singer is because Ian loves her music. 

The guy who asked Mickey to dance must be some kind of stripper or some shit because the way he's moving, _Jesus._ He's grinding on Mickey and looking him straight in the eye as he bites his lips and lifts his shirt to expose his six pack. He takes Mickey’s hand to make him touch but Mickey pulls his hand away. 

The guy however doesn’t relent on his explicit dance moves. Mickey encourages it because he's well... human. He also knows who he's going home to and he would never take this further. Then he realizes Ian is supposed to be on his way and he really doesn’t want to rock the boat. The boat has been sailing nice and smooth this entire time. So he pulls away from the guy and goes back to his friends. 

_____________ 

Eric is outside on his phone waiting for Ian to pick up. 

_“Hey Eric, what's up?”_

“Where are you?” 

_“I'm still at the office but I'm supposed to go join Mickey at this new club…”_

“I would advise you against doing that.” Eric tells his best friend. 

_“Why?”_ Ian asks cautiously. 

Eric taps his foot and swallows nervously. He really wishes he didn’t have to do this. “Umm, so I'm here, at that club,” 

Ian laughs. _“What are you doing at a gay club?”_

“You're missing the point Ian.” 

_“Which is?”_

“Mickey is on the dance floor as we speak.” 

_“And?”_ Ian asks even though his voice has completely changed because he knows where this is going. 

“Ian, it's… it's not good.” 

He hears Ian take a sharp breath. _“And you're sure it’s him?”_

Eric understands the need to be sure. “Yeah. It's him. He's on the dance floor with this guy and they…” He doesn’t finish talking because Ian hangs up on him. 

It's really a shame what he just witnessed because he thinks Ian and Mickey make an amazing couple. And the two just moved in together. for Mickey to be doing this to Ian when their relationship is still this fresh, it's a real shame. He sighs and puts the phone back in his pocket then goes back inside. 

_____________ 

Mickey tries calling Ian but all he's met with is his voicemail. He gives it an hour and tells the rest they should leave because he needs to go check on his boyfriend. He goes home and packs his car then gets into their house. He climbs up the stairs and goes into their bedroom. He finds Ian already asleep so he quietly undresses and get in the bed beside him. 

Ian is facing the wall and Mickey tries to hold him but he's pushed back roughly. “The hell Ian?” he is met with complete silence. “Ian what's wrong?” he asks desperately. 

Ian instead of answering takes his pillow and walks out. He pauses at the door, “Don’t follow me.” 

Mickey lays back on the bed and he can feel the stress kicking in. What he did he has no idea.  
He figures they were bound to have their first fight after moving in. 

_____________ 

The following morning Mickey wakes up to find Ian already gone. He goes in a panic to check their closet and exhales in relief when he sees Ian's clothes are still there. He hurriedly takes a shower and rushes to work so he can talk to Ian. 

He heads straight to Ian's office and shuts the door. 

Ian sighs in exasperation. “I'm working Mick.” 

“Well tough shit. I'm not leaving till you tell me what I did wrong.” Ian looks at him and Mickey’s heart breaks from the hurt on Ian's usually sweet face. “Ian talk to me.” He walks closer to him and sits on the desk in front of him. 

Ian sniffs and avoids his sight. “I have dated three times in the last seven years and I got cheated on, all three times.” 

“Okay…” Mickey doesn’t know what this has to do with him. 

“Mickey it's okay to admit if you got over me this years we were apart. We don’t have to date just because we ran into each other again.” 

Now Mickey is just confused. “Ian, what are you talking about?” he caresses his chin silently begging for Ian to tell him why he's hurting. 

“Eric saw you last night at the club. On the dance floor with that guy.” 

“Shit.” 

Ian's face scrunches up in pain at the admission. "I can't get cheated on again Mickey. I can't- i don't think i can take it… I would rather you break up with me than…” 

“Hey hey, stop it. I love you Ian. I love you so much I can't even… fucking explain it.” 

“Then why? Why would you encourage that?” 

“I fucked up, and I'm sorry. But I... I stopped. You're the only one I want Ian. I can promise you that. I would never, will never cheat on you. I promise." 

Ian nods but Mickey is not sure he managed to convince him. “Okay.” 

“Ian.” 

“It's fine, it's okay.” Mickey doesn’t move. “I want to be alone. If…if that’s okay.” 

Mickey nods and leaves Ian's office reluctantly. 

_____________ 

Mickey doesn’t get anything done that day. He is restless and sad and in full panic mode. Being cheated on over and over has to be the worst thing and Ian had to go through that three fucking times. Who are these man that cheated on Ian? Who would want to? He however lets go of that train of thought because Ian thinks Mickey is just like those men. 

Ian has no reason to believe that Mickey didn’t fuck that guy. 

He rubs a hand across his face and wonders what he needs to do to redeem himself. Mickey can't loose Ian, not when he just got him back. He gets the perfect idea. 

_____________ 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?”  
"ARE YOU INSANE?”  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?”  
“You can't do this Mickey.” Tyler finishes after they're all done chorusing. 

“I mean, I understand you have been in love with him since forever but do you really think this is the best idea?” Mike concurs. 

“Yeah Mick. In love or not, you’ve been dating for what, four months? I don’t think marriage is…” 

“Enough! All of you.” Mickey breathes. “You were there, _all of you_. You were there when I pined and pined and pined over this redhead for years. You were there when I almost shit myself trying to ask him out for fucking valentine. He is it for me.” He's met with silence so he continues. “I need to do this guys. It's the only way I can make him believe that I am truly committed to him.” 

Robert nods at him. “Okay then. You’ve certainly convinced me.” 

The other two agree with him and Mickey looks at the ring one more time then heads home. 

_____________ 

Mickey paces a few times in front of their house trying to gather some composure. Just as he opens the door he finds Ian on the other side with a suitcase? No, no, no, no, no, no. 

“Ian no, please don’t do this.” Mickey begs then gets on his knees. 

Ian starts to tear up. “Mickey please get up.” Mickey doesn’t but instead pulls out the note in his pocket. 

**BE MY HUSBAND? YES/NO** ❤❤❤ 

Ian frowns down at him confused so Mickey goes into his pocket and opens the little box. Ian gasps and gets on his knees too. “Mick…” he takes the ring and inspects it disbelievingly. 

Mickey clears his throat. “I'm pretty sure I'm the only one supposed to be kneeling here.” 

Ian laughs and grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Mickey wants to laugh because this is the weirdest kiss he's ever had. Ian sucks on his bottom lips then chuckles and looks at the ring then kisses him again with tongue. He then laughs and goes back to the ring like it still hasn’t hit him he just got engaged. When Ian does it one last time Mickey gives into his laughter. 

“Does this mean you’ll stay?” Mickey asks because it doesn’t hurt to ask. 

Ian makes them lie down on the doorway and caresses Mickey's cheek. “Yes.” Beat. “Just please don’t…” 

“Never again. You have my word.” Mickey assures and they continue to lie on the floor by the door. Like two crazy people. 

....

"Are we getting up anytime soon?" 

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading.  
> mob luv!!!!!!


End file.
